Mawar Merah untuk Danna
by Vii Ayuzawa
Summary: Saat ingin menyatakan cinta kepada Danna-nya dengan membawa sekuntum mawar merah, anggota Akatsuki yang lain meminta Deidara untuk menundanya. Karena, kata mereka, untuk menjadi pacar Sasori, Deidara harus bisa ini dan itu, harus seperti ini dan itu. Bagaimana ya nasib Deidara? For SasoDei Romantic Day 2014! Spring Flowers.


Disclaimer: Om Masashi Kishimoto

FOR SASODEI ROMANTIC DAY 2014!

Tema: Spring Flowers

Flower: Red Rose

Title: Mawar Merah untuk Danna

(~030~)

Seorang cowok manis bertubuh mungil masuk ke dalam markas sambil menyembunyikan sebatang bunga mawar di punggungnya. Bunga mawar yang susah payah dia petik tadi sore akan ia jadikan sebuah sarana untuk menyatakan cinta pada pujaan hatinya yang biasanya ia panggil "Danna".

Mungkin Deidara memang bukan cowok tercantik sedunia, karena sedikit banyak Deidara masih masuk kategori cowok maskulin. Gelar cowok tercantik sedunia shinobi mungkin disabet oleh seorang cowok bernama Haku yang dilihat dari sisi manapun tetap cantik. Tapi mungkin Deidara bisa mamenangkan kategori cowok termanis sedunia shinobi. Hey, jangan bilang dia tidak manis ya. Coba lihat saat dia blushing. Pipinya yang memerah itu benar-benar membuatnya terlihat sangat manis!

Bukannya terlalu percaya diri, tapi Deidara sadar lho atas keimutan dan kemanisan dirinya. Karena itu dia berani mengambil langkah untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Danna-nya yang jelas-jelas seorang cowok. Kalau dia tidak merasa dirinya manis dan imut, mana mungkin dia berani?

Sekarang dia sedang berjalan perlahan menuju kamar Sasori. Sejak semalam dia sudah berlatih dan menghafalkan kata-kata yang harus ia ucapkan saat menyatakan cinta nanti.

Deidara sudah siap lahir batin. Siap diterima,

...tapi tidak siap ditolak, sih.

"Oi, Deidara-chan!"

Deidara yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamar Sasori, berhenti melangkah karena makhluk albino yang berisik memanggilnya. Cowok rambut putih yang suka pamer dada itu menyeringai jahil melihat bunga yang Deidara sembunyikan di punggungnya.

"Kau ingin menyatakan cinta ya?"

Blush

"Bukan un!"

"Haah~ Untung saja aku tidak terlambat."

"Maksudmu, un?"

Hidan menarik Deidara menjauh dari pintu.

"Kau ini polos sekali, ya? Memangnya Sasori mau menerimamu yang seperti ini? Kau ini..." Hidan memutar badan Deidara, memperhatikan dari ujung rambut pirang yang diikat tinggi sampai ujung kaki yang ditutupi sepatu. "...tidak sexy, tau."

Deidara kaget. Ya jelas saja. Selama ini Deidara pikir mengandalkan keimutannya saja sudah cukup. Heh, ternyata tidak semudah itu ya.

"Tidak sexy un?"

"Sasori itu sudah dewasa, kau masih bocah. Pria dewasa biasanya menyukai perempuan...atau laki-laki yang sexy. Kalau kau hanya mengandalkan tampang manismu, lebih baik tembak Itachi saja."

"Ih!" Seketika Deidara merasa mual. "Itachi? Jangan mimpi un!"

"Aku juga tidak mau dengan orang sepertimu."

"Eh?"

Deidara dan Hidan menoleh, mendapati Itachi yang muncul dari kegelapan markas.

"Heh! Kau menguping ya un!"

Itachi mengangkat bahu. "Kebetulan lewat."

Deidara mengembungkan pipinya. Kalau saja Itachi sedang lapar, ia pasti sudah mengigit kedua pipi kembung Deidara yang terlihat seperti dango makanan kesukaan Itachi. Dan kalau Hidan tidak mempertahankan prinsip sexy-free-and-single yang selama ini dianutnya, dia pasti sudah mengajak Deidara berkencan sekarang ini.

"Deidara, kau tau kan satu-satunya hal yang dicintai Danna-mu itu hanya bonekanya. Kalau kau ingin diterima, kenapa kau tidak mencoba menjadi boneka saja?" tanya Itachi dengan tampang datar.

"Diam kau dasar Uchiha sinting un!"

"Yang benar saja kalian berdua? Sasori hanya akan menerima orang kaya untuk menjadi pacarnya. Kau tau? Supaya Sasori bisa meminta pacarnya memberikan kayu baru dan peralatan baru," kata seorang maniak uang bernama Kakuzu yang lewat di hadapan mereka sambil mengibas-ngibasnya uangnya.

Deidara melembar deathglare.

"Jangan dengarkan mereka, Deidara." Tumbuhan kantung semar muncul dari bahwa tanah. "Sasori hanya menginginkanmu jika kau memiliki rasa daging yang manis."

"Aku bukan sarapanmu, Zetsu, un."

"Sasori-san akan menyukaimu kalau kulitmu berwarna sedikit kebiruan, Deidara. Itu akan membuatmu terlihat lebih cantik," kata seorang manusia berperawakan seperti hiu yang muncul tiba-tiba dari belakang Itachi.

Untuk sesaat Deidara terdiam, membayangkan dirinya kalau kulitnya berwarna biru seperti Kisame. Dia pasti terlihat sangat...buruk!

"TIDAK UN!" Deidara memekik sambil mengusir pikirannya yang tidak baik itu.

"Deidara-senpaaaaiii~"

Deidara menepuk dahinya sendiri setelah mendengar suara melengking yang memekakan telinga. Tak lama kemudian muncul seorang manusia bertopeng oranye seperti lolipop rasa jeruk yang berlari mendekatinya.

"Tobi dengar Deidara-senpai akan menyatakan cinta pada Sasori-senpai ya? Apa benar itu senpai? Benar senpaaiii?"

Deidara hanya memalingkan wajahnya tanpa menjawab.

"Kalau iya, senpai harus menjadi anak baik agar diterima oleh Sasori-senpai! Sasori-senpai menyukai anak baik seperti Tobi!" seru manusia bertopeng bernama Tobi itu sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya lalu tak sampai beberapa detik kemudian manusia autis itu melompat-lompat di tempat sambil menggatakan sesuatu yang tidak jelas. Menggunakan bahasa alien, mungkin?

"Mana mungkin Sasori no Danna menyukaimu un," bisik Deidara sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Beberapa orang di sana harus memalingkan wajah atau menutup mata karena tidak sanggup menghadapi keimutan Deidara yang meningkat berkali-kali lipat saat ia mengecurutkan bibirnya. Bahkan Tobi harus berpegangan erat pada bongkahan batu terdekat untuk menahan dirinya agar tidak memeluk senpai-nya dan mengatakan 'Senpai, DAISUKI!'. Jiwa teroris Deidara bisa kambuh kalau sampai Tobi melakukannya.

Kisame harus menatap ikan-ikan di aquariumnya agar tidak menatap Deidara. Kakuzu menutup kedua matanya dengan lembaran uang-uang hijau di tangannya. Zetsu menutup venus flytrap-nya. Itachi menyebutkan 'Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke' berkali-kali dalam hatinya. Sedangkan Hidan membaca mantra sexy-free-and-single berulang kali.

"Ada ribut-ribut apa ini?" Suara dingin sang leader membuat mereka semua menoleh. Terlihat Pein yang muncul dari sisi tergelap markas bersama dengan Konan.

"Deidara-chan ingin mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Sasori," jawab Hidan santai.

"Dei-chan?"

Deidara menoleh menatap Konan.

Cewek cantik berambut biru itu langsung memeluk Deidara. "Ah, akhirnya kau menyadari perasaanmu kepada Sasori. Eh, lalu kenapa kau masih diam saja di sini? Ayo katakan padanya!"

"Aku berniat bertemu dengan Danna tapi orang-orang ini mencegahku un." Deidara mengadu sambil melempar deathglare kepada Hidan dan yang lain. "Mereka bilang aku yang sekarang ini tidak akan diterima oleh Danna. Mereka bilang Danna ingin seseorang yang sexy, kaya, dan...masih banyak lagi un!"

Konan melempar deathglare kepada orang-orang itu. Persis seperti seorang ibu yang kesal karena segerombolan anak nakal mengerjai anak kesayangannya.

"Jangan dengarkan mereka, Dei-chan. Yang perlu kau lakukan hanya satu."

"Apa itu?"

Konan tersenyum manis. "Kau harus bisa membuat origami!"

Hening.

Aaah ternyata sama saja. Dalam hati Deidara menjerit. Dipikirnya Konan adalah anggota paling normal di Akatsuki tapi ternyata tidak juga.

"Sudahlah, hentikan semua ini."

Semuanya semakin tidak berani bicara saat suara Pein terdengar.

"Deidara hanya perlu..." Pein berkata dengan nada dingin,

...memakai piercing."

"Aaaaaahhhh!"

Setelah menjerit, Deidara langsung pergi meninggalkan markas. Kesal tentu saja. Baginya tidak ada yang normal di Akatsuki selain Sasori-no-Danna-tercinta.

Sedangkan di markas, para anggota Akatsuki dikejutkan oleh kemunculan Sasori dari kamarnya.

"Dimana Deidara?" tanya cowok berambut merah itu.

Para anggota Akatsuki itu saling bertatapan satu sama lain dengan tatapan kau-memikirkan-apa-yang-kupikirkan? lalu mengangkat bahu mereka.

"Tadi aku mendengar jeritannya," ucap Sasori dingin. "Apa yang kalian lakukan padanya?"

Dan para anggota yang jahil itu hanya menatap Sasori dengan tampang tak berdosa.

^o^

Deidara duduk sendirian di tepi danau. Bunga mawar yang dia petik tadi sore masih ia pegang di tangannya. Cowok manis ini masih merasa kesal pada orang-orang yang mengerjainya. Tapi sedikit banyak ia juga berpikir untuk mengikuti saran mereka. Siapa tau Danna menyukainya karena kerja kerasnya, kan? Ah tapi rasanya konyol sekali.

Apa-apaan itu? Berkulit biru, memiliki daging yang manis, menjadi boneka, menjadi kaya, dan usul-usul gila lainnya itu membuat Deidara jijik.

"Deidara?"

Jantung Deidara hampir melompat saat mendengar suara yang oh-sangat-merdu milik Danna-nya. Buru-buru dia menoleh sambil menyembunyikan mawarnya di punggung.

"Uh? Ee...Danna?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Aku mencarimu." Sasori berjalan mendekati Deidara.

Blush

Wajah Deidara langsung merah padam mengetahui Sasori mencarinya. Wajahnya bahkan bertambah merah saat Sasori berjalan mendekatinya lalu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ayo kembali ke markas."

Deidara menatap tak percaya. Mulutnya setengah terbuka. Danna-nya mencarinya, lalu mengulurkan tangan padanya, dan mengajaknya pulang! Deidara yakin dirinya pasti sedang bermimpi. Atau jangan-jangan saran dan usul gila dari teman-temannya tadi membuat Deidara menjadi tidak waras dan berhalusinasi?

Deidara berkedip beberapa kali. Apa yang perlu ia ragukan? Dihadapannya kini, yang sedang berdiri mengulurkan tangannya pada Deidara itu adalah Danna-nya sendiri! Mata biru cemerlang yang Deidara banggakan itu tidak mungkin membohonginya.

Setelah cukup lama berdebat dengan diri sendiri, akhirnya Deidara tersenyum.

"Huff...aku tidak peduli apa yang mereka katakan."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasori bingung.

Deidara bangkit berdiri tanpa meraih tangan Sasori lalu...

_Sreet_

...menyodorkan bunga mawar merah kepada Sasori.

"Danna! Aku menyukai...mencintaimu! Aku memang tidak sempurna! Aku tidak sexy, tidak kaya, tidak memiliki daging yang manis, tidak bisa membuat origami, tidak berkulit biru, tidak menggunakan piercing, bukan anak baik dan juga bukan salah satu dari bonekamu. Tapi aku bisa memberikan seluruh hidupku pada Danna! Aku mencintai Danna!" Deidara berkata panjang lebar dalam satu tarikan napas. Saking cepatnya, ia sampai lupa mengucapkan "un" di akhir kalimatnya.

Sasori terdiam seribu bahasa. Beku bagai patung es. Bahkan tidak berkedip sedikitpun. Wajahnya yang biasanya datar itu kini terlihat terkejut.

Deidara menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, masih menyodorkan bunga mawar pada Sasori. Jantungnya berdegup kencang sekali. Kalau Sasori menolaknya atau membencinya, Deidara tidak yakin dia akan sanggup bertemu dengan Sasori lagi.

"Un?" Deidara mengangkat wajahnya dan begitu terkejut saat melihat Sasori tertawa pelan. "Danna?"

"Deidara...itu pernyataan cinta teraneh yang pernah kudengar."

Jleb

Hey itu sakit sekali rasanya! Sasori menertawainya dan mengatakan pernyataan cintanya aneh. Tapi Sasori benar, dimana lagi bisa mendengarkan pernyataan cinta yang seperti itu? Yang tidak menggunakan kata-kata romantis yang mendayuh-dayuh tetapi justru menggunakan kata-kata aneh dan konyol.

Air mata kecewa dan pedih menggenang di kedua mata Deidara. Dia langsung menyesali pernyataan bodohnya.

"A-aku..."

Sasori berhenti tertawa. Raut wajahnya berubah serius. Perlahan diambilnya bunga mawar dari tangan Deidara kemudian Sasori mengecup mahkota bunga mawar merah itu.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Deidara."

Air mata Deidara langsung jatuh. Seluruh perasaannya bercampur aduk. Malu, kesal, sedih, tidak percaya, senang, terharu. Saat semua rasa berbeda itu bercampur jadi satu, rasanya pasti aneh bukan?

"Huh?" Deidara masih tidak percaya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu." Sasori mengulangi, kali ini sambil menarik Deidara ke dalam pelukannya.

Deidara membalas pelukan Sasori.

"U-un...S-sasori...d-danna..."

"Hm?" Sasori membelai rambut panjang Deidara.

"Ingatkan aku untuk balas mengerjai orang-orang jahil itu...un."

Sasori tertawa pelan.

"Tentu, Dei."

Deidara menggesek-gesekkan hidung mungilnya di leher Sasori, seperti kucing yang bermanja pada manjikannya.

"Dei?"

"Un?"

Sasori menyeringai lalu menggedong Deidara bridal style.

"Siapa yang mengatakan kau tidak sexy?"

.

~Owarriiiii

Taraaa ini adalah fic paling absurd yang pernah Vii bikin. Gak tau deh ini apaan. Efek otak suntuk gegara mau UN! Doain semoga Vii bisa melewati UN dengan baik tanggal 5 Mei nanti ya. Huwaa ultah Deinyan tapi Vii UN QAQ)))

Hehe ini kak FF yang Vii janjiin buat kak Kyori. Semoga suka nee *kissu kyo-nee*

Yah, aduh, udah deh segitu aja. Hehe selamat ber-sasodei-romantic-day-ria semuaaaanyaa~


End file.
